Coeur vide
by Nyxia
Summary: Captain Swan - Post 5x08 "Birth", One shot / Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit littéralement la chaleur, la colère irradiée de tout son corps. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. "Je veux te faire mal, comme toi tu m'en as fait."


_Hey!_

 _Je ne pouvais pas, ne pas écrire sur cet épisode._

 _Le 5x08 m'a complètement tué, je ne sais plus en fait ce que je ressens. Il y a trop d'émotions qui se bousculent._

 _Je devais cependant laissé aller quelques trucs hors de mon système pour me sentir mieux._

 _Donc, ça prend place tout de suite après le 5x08 avec un élément du preview du le 5x10 qu'on a pu voir à la fin du spécial de 2 heures._

 _** Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai posté le deuxième chapitre de "Ce sentiment qui perdurait" et les chapitre 3 et 4 sont en cours d'écriture! – Merci encore pour les reviews que vous y avez laissé ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **"Ce qui est fait par amour s'accomplit toujours par-delà le bien et le mal." - Nietzche**_

Si un jour on lui avait dit le genre de vie qu'elle mènerait, jamais Emma n'y aurait cru.

Les contes de fée, la magie, ses pouvoirs, la Forêt Enchantée et tous ses royaumes, elle lui aurait carrément ri au visage.

Si on lui avait dit qu'elle reverrait son fils, qu'elle trouverait ses parents, qu'elle aurait des amis sur qui compter, et un amour plus fort que la mort, plus grand que tout, elle aurait pensé que cette personne était totalement timbrée. Que cette personne ne la connaissait définitivement pas du tout!

Mais voilà, elle s'était retrouvée dans cette vie, _sa_ vie.

Plus jeune lorsqu'elle était dans les foyers d'accueil, elle était protectrice de tout ce qui lui appartenait. Parce qu'elle devait partager tout, même le peu qu'elle possédait et qu'elle voulait s'accrocher à quelque chose. Tout ce qui avait le moindre sens pour elle, elle le gardait jalousement.

Et elle avait toujours conservé ce trait de caractère.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenue à Storybrooke, eux avec leurs mémoires volées, et elle avec des pouvoirs plus puissants qu'elle en aurait voulu, elle s'était accrochée à tout ce qui avait un sens pour elle.

Chaque infime détails avaient pris une ampleur telle dans sa vie qu'ils étaient devenue les seuls reliefs auxquels elle pouvait désormais se rattacher. Parce que plus aucun habitant de Storybrooke maintenant ne voulait d'elle.

Elle s'était barricadée avec eux, ces souvenirs, un rappel constant de ce qui l'avait poussé un jour à devenir ainsi.

Et ç'avait commencé par la maison.

Cette demeure qu'il avait choisie pour elle, avec l'aide de son fils. La quête d'une maison pour eux trois était devenu _Opération_ _Light Swan_ , un but qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble _pour elle_. Ce refuge qu'il avait tant souhaité. Un cocon à eux, les protégeant, les gardant emmuré de leur amour, de leur chaleur et de leur tendresse.

Elle s'y était vue, à Camelot. Elle avait réussi à imaginer ce à quoi ce futur pourrait ressembler.

Emma y avait cru et l'avait voulu.

Elle avait pris possession de cette maison comme dorénavant la preuve d'amour la plus flagrante qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Elle était immense, silencieuse et sombre.

Elle l'avait voulu ainsi, austère et vide, en rappel de ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle s'était juré qu'il y aurait un jour de la lumière, des cris, du bruit et des rires. Elle les entendait lorsqu'elle errait lentement dans ces pièces inhabitées.

Sa chambre grande et luxueuse qui ne servait à rien puisqu'elle n'y dormait pas, puisqu'il n'y avait personne avec qui la partager. Sa bibliothèque qu'elle avait remplie de livres qu'il pourrait aimer mais qui demeuraient inutilisés. Sa cuisine qu'elle avait laissée à l'abandon puisqu'elle mangeait maintenant si peu. Sa table pourvue de simplement deux chaises.

Tout était triste et obscur, les meubles imposants, dans un simulacre de vie.

Elle avait cependant tenu au télescope.

Parce que lorsqu'elle avait été témoin pour la première fois de la vue qu'ils auraient eu de leur salon, elle avait su que c'avait été une des raisons de sa décision.

Il pouvait voir l'océan. Là où il s'était senti le plus à l'aise de toute sa vie. Son environnement, celui-là même qu'il avait abandonné pour elle. Elle se devait de lui procurer un télescope afin qu'il puisse admirer l'eau à sa guise. Emma avait trouvé le vieil objet dans le magasin de Mr. Gold et elle se surprenait à regarder au travers de plus en plus souvent. Comme si elle recherchait un moyen d'être relié à lui.

En fait, tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis leur retour, tout ce qu'elle possédait ou disait était en rapport à lui. Elle aurait voulu tout lui avouer, elle aurait aimé ne pas se sentir si seule.

Mais elle gardait ce secret enfoui, à l'abri de tous. Elle leur faisait croire ce qu'elle avait voulu, les confortant dans leur idée qu'elle était devenue horrible, manipulatrice, froide et sans cœur. Et c'était vrai qu'elle avait perdu un peu de son humanité au travers de sa transformation. Elle avait laissé un peu d'elle-même à Camelot, mais ce n'était pas au profit de la noirceur, ni même du pouvoir. Elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Emma avait laissé une partie d'elle-même alors qu'il l'avait quitté dans ce champ remplit de fleurs. Une partie d'elle l'avait quitté quand il avait cessé de respirer.

Elle avait alors consentit à tout.

Elle qui avait vécu en solitaire toute sa vie, elle s'était retrouvé seule contre tous, et cela avait été plus difficile qu'elle n'y aurait cru. Les voir braquer leurs yeux terrifiés sur elle avait égrené son cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Voir son fils et ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

Et croiser son regard à lui, _si bleu_ , qui cherchait à comprendre. Il semblait tellement déçu d'elle, tellement dérouté de ce qu'elle était devenu.

Et son cœur s'était littéralement défait en mille morceaux à ses pieds lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l' _avait aimé_.

Mais elle comprenait. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir? Il savait si peu de ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait, de ce qui s'était réellement passé, de sa nouvelle condition à lui. Il était dans l'ignorance et elle avait remis le masque de la noirceur sur son visage pour camoufler et garder intact cet oubli qu'il avait.

Elle avait revêtu les habits de la noirceur pour le sauver, lui. Tout ce qu'elle était maintenant n'était que peu lourd à porter si c'était pour qu'il demeure avec elle. Elle l'avait aussi transformé mais elle avait espéré qu'elle arriverait à son but avant qu'il ne l'apprenne.

Parce qu'Emma savait que jamais il ne le lui aurait pardonné. Pour lui, pour elle. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait omis et tout ce qu'elle avait voulu.

Elle le voyait maintenant dans ses yeux, _si noirs_ , qui la dardaient d'une férocité hargneuse. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, excepté cligner des paupières et parler. Elle tentait furieusement de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient aux coins de ses yeux.

La rage, la déception et la profonde tristesse se disputaient sur les traits de Killian.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit littéralement la chaleur, la colère irradiée de tout son corps. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Je veux te faire mal, comme toi tu m'en as fait."

Elle ne pouvait que cligner des yeux, mais trop tard, les larmes coulaient déjà sur son visage, impuissante de pouvoir cacher sa peine si vive.

Il attrapa sa mâchoire d'une main et elle fut surprise de la force qui s'en dégageait. Et il serra, serra, serra, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur cuisante se propagea sur son visage. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, et dans leur noirceur, elle vit un éclair fugitif passé. Quelque chose qui la rassura une fraction de seconde.

Et dans un mouvement brusque, il l'embrassa violement, sa langue força le passage dans sa bouche alors qu'elle rejoignit la sienne, alors que ses mains encerclait sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Emma ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre et de gémir contre ses lèvres. Une plainte plus douloureuse lui échappa cependant lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents mordre sa lèvre inférieure et qu'elle sentit le sang couler sur son menton.

Il recula et elle vit le liquide vermeil qui colorait ses lèvres.

Le ton de sa voix était lugubre.

"Tu payeras cher, Swan."

Emma aurait voulu qu'il la rassure. Qu'il lui dise qu'il lui pardonnait.

Elle était moitié humaine, moitié noirceur. Une moitié qui était faite pour tout détruire et l'autre qui essayait de survivre.

Pour lui, elle avait consentit à devenir un monstre de noirceur.

Depuis leur retour, elle avait essayé d'être la moitié humaine. De demeurer elle, intacte, malgré tout.

Pour Emma, elle était restée humaine.

Pour lui, elle était devenue monstre.

Dans ses yeux à lui, à cet instant, elle n'était plus rien. Que le mal et la souffrance qu'elle avait causée.

Les deux parties d'elle-même n'étaient plus. Que ce vide immense et silencieux qui remplissait son cœur.

Il quitta la maison. _Sa_ maison.

Et tout en elle faisait écho à cette maison sans avenir.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas comment sera le 5x10. Et en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour le futur de Captain Swan, j'ai confiance dans les auteurs, mais je me doute bien qu'il y aura beaucoup de "angst" pour les prochains épisodes !_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Faites-moi s'en part en laissant une trace de votre passage en m'écrivant un commentaire !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_


End file.
